


Submissive

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Smut, Sub!Kyouya, dom!Kaoru, it's gonna be great, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru Hitachiin was not a submissive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submissive

**Author's Note:**

> I had a couple comments on my last KyoKao fanfics that Kaoru is always the submissive, so I decided to make him the top in this one. I'm sorry if Kyouya seems OOC. Please, don't hate me ;w;

Kaoru Hitachiin was not a submissive.

Most people thought that he was, what with his relationship with Kyouya Ootori. The black-haired man was so stoic and cold, there was no other way to see it. Kaoru could see how it would be hard to imagine him as the bottom in a homosexual relationship. But, he was. And Kaoru loved seeing the Shadow King coming undone underneath his thrusts.

He crossed his legs discreetly as he sat on the decorative couch with his twin brother. An erection during club hours wouldn't do. He tried to tamp down his arousal as his eyes wandered over to the figure of one Kyouya Ootori. The black-haired male sat in a n armchair, his legs crossed, laptop on his lap. His slim fingers moved over the keys and Kaoru found himself licking his lips as the dirty images flooded his mind once more. With a groan, he sat back, eagerly awaiting the end hour of the host club's day.

 

* * *

 

 

Slowly, one by one, each of his friends dwindled out of the music room. First, Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai left for kendo club. Then, Haruhi left, Tono trailing after her like a lost puppy. This seemed to piss Hikaru off, and eventually, he too drifted out the door. Which left Kaoru alone in the music room with Kyouya.

Black eyes raised slowly to meet golden eyes and a wide smile. Sighing, Kyouya closed his laptop and set it aside. Nearly immediately, the younger twin was in the Ootori's lap, connecting their mouths with a breathless groan.

Kyouya loved to be kissed. He'd never say it aloud but it was evident. I was there, in the way that he tilted his head to kiss him deeper. It was in the way he'd grip at Kaoru's hair and pull on it when a certain swipe of a tongue made his pleasure surge. It was there in how his face reddened and his lips got swollen and pink from kisses.

Cold glasses pressed against Kaoru's face as the two boys kissed, their lips moving together wetly, urgently. He gripped Kyouya's shoulders and trying not to separate their mouths, maneuvered Kyouya onto his back on the couch. The Ootori went willingly, letting out a breathless gasp when their mouths disconnected.

Smirking, Kaoru wedged a thigh between Kyouya's, rocking against him. Kyouya's head fell back as his back arched, a needy whine leaving his open mouth. Gripping the side of the Hitachiin's coat, he dragged him down into another kiss. The redhead went willingly enough, opening his mouth to grant Kyouya's tongue entrance. The two hosts rocked together on the couch, Kyouya moaning underneath Kaoru's body.

Kaoru was the first to pull away, licking his swollen lips to find that they tasted of Kyouya. The raven-haired boy moaned under him, his pupils wide and his face pink. Kaoru smirked and smoothed a hand up the Ootori's right thigh. A full-bodied shiver ran up Kyouya's spine as the redhead's palm brushed against his covered erection.

"Kaoru." Kyouya murmured in a stern voice, reaching up to fist his hand in the Hitachiin's dress shirt. "If I don't come soon, I won't have sex with you for a month."

Kaoru winced. He didn't doubt that. He'd done it to him before. So, Kaoru slipped his thigh back in between Kyouya's and straddled Kyouya's thigh. Leaning down, the redhead kissed his neck, rubbing their hips together slowly.

"Faster," Kyouya breathed, his hands gripping Kaoru's shirt. "Please, _Kaoru_."

The Hitachiin pulled him into a heated kiss as his rocking sped up. It didn't take long, just a few good thrusts, to have Kyouya arching beneath him, his mouth hanging open as he panted and cried out. Biting into Kyouya's shoulder, Kaoru groaned as his own orgasm ripped through him, leaving his dress pants and boxers wet. Panting, he pulled away to stare down at Kyouya, mussed and disheveled. So far from his perfect Ice King image.

So submissive.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it!! Kudos and comment as you like! ^^


End file.
